


Chocolate

by nerdaf00



Series: Short and Sweet: A Multifandom Works Collection [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Mild Language, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdaf00/pseuds/nerdaf00
Summary: It's half-priced chocolate day, which means they're heading to every convenience store that's relatively close to campus.





	Chocolate

"Dude, slow down." Percy ignored Grover's plead. It was the best day of the year, the day after Valentines day, aka half-priced chocolate day. They had to make it to all the closest convenience stores before everyone else on campus did. Which left them in the current situation: Percy speed walking down the street at least ten feet in front of his best friend.

 

“You speed up! I’ve seen you go faster on those things,” Percy could practically see the eye roll that Grover was giving him, but he didn’t care. He wanted to stock up on enough chocolate to last well into the spring. "Plus, it's freezing out here. Don't you want to go inside, where there's heating and potentially FREE hot chocolate?"

 

Finally seeing the CVS sign on the corner, Percy took off running.

 

“Percy! Watch out for-”

 

Grover’s warning came to late though. Percy had already crashed into the person in front of him, the two of them tumbling to the sidewalk. The only glance he got of her features were blonde princess curls covered by an old Yankees hat. Percy could hear the other person let out a small ouch as they laid side by side on the ground, both of them too stunned to actually move yet.

 

“Oh gods! See, this is why I told you to slow down! Annabeth, are you okay?”

 

Percy glanced over to see Annabeth sit up. “Yeah, I’m fine. Maybe you should check on seaweed brain instead.”

 

That caused Percy to shoot into a sitting position. “Who are you calling seaweed brain? I think that fall might’ve knocked something loose wise girl!”

 

Annabeth glared from where she was sitting. Grover just had an amused smile on his face. She opened her mouth to snap back so sort of reply but was cut off by Grover laughing. “Sounds like you’re both fine. Hey you know what, you should come with us so Percy can make up for knocking you over in the first place!”

 

Annabeth looked skeptical for a few seconds before looking questioningly at Percy, “Where were you even going that you needed to get there that fast?”

 

“Oh, uh, well. We were actually on our way to CVS for half priced chocolate, so uh yeah,” Percy’s sentence lost steam towards the end. “Um, sorry for knocking you to the ground, and for calling you wise girl I guess. Lemme make it up to you?”

 

Annabeth smiled, sticking out her hand for him to shake. “Forgiven, and I don’t mind the nickname, it’s fitting. It’s nice to actually meet you, Grover’s stories don’t really compare to the real thing.”

Percy laughed, returning the handshake, “Yeah, it’s definitely cooler meeting face to face. Congrats on the last decathlon win, by the way.”

 

Grover gagged in the background, popping the bubble they had unknowingly created around them. “As nice as it is seeing my best friends finally meet, the lowkey flirting needs to chill. And get off the sidewalk! Come on, by the time we actually get to the store all the good chocolate will be gone!”

 

Percy felt his face heat up, and scrambled to his feet. He could see Annabeth’s ears and cheeks had colored to a cute rose color and was glad he wasn’t the only one thoroughly embarrassed by Grover’s accusation. They weren't flirting! He was simply admiring her accomplishments.

 

Percy snapped out of his thoughts. “Well, let’s go team! That chocolate won’t buy itself, am I right?”

 

“You’re right, but I’m sure it won’t mind waiting a few extra second so you don’t knock anyone else into the ground.” Annabeth laughed at Grover’s reply, and Percy felt his face heat up again. Still giggling, Annabeth started walking.

 

“Let’s go, seaweed brain. You owe me chocolate.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
